1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for hulling nuts, and more particularly to such a machine which, in a continuous operation, hulls pistachio nuts and the like by abrasion and separates the hulls from the remainder of the nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for removing a hard, inedible outer layer from vegetable food sources, such as nuts, are well known. However, all of these machines known to the applicant have one or more deficiencies. Typically, such deficiencies include relatively slow processing and damage to the kernel by crushing or friction inherent in the type of operation used in removing the hulls. Many such machines do not separate the removed hulls from the inner shells or the kernals or do so imperfectly. Certain hulling machines are not adjustable so as to handle variations in the nuts to be hulled, such as moisture content due to differences in growing or storing conditions, while other machines require excessive manual attention throughout the hulling operation. Pistachio nuts present serious hulling problems in connection with which the present invention is conveniently illustrated.